monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
MI:Elemental Legend - ROBLOX Wiki
Welcome to the Official Monster Islands: Elemental Legend Wiki! Here, you can find all the info you need about the stuff in-game! 'Greetings new and old adventurers, welcome to the Monster Islands: Elemental Legend Wiki! MI:EL is an upcoming prequel game to Monster Islands. It's release date is sometime in 2020. It is made by TheSteelEagle, while the wiki itself was made and maintained by '''ColoTheEggboy.'' "A game that is basically the questline in the original game Islands I never got to finish, separated into a new game. (Current quests from the original will be reworked and remade from scratch.) With elements taken from games such as Runescape, Skyrim, Terraria, Minecraft, Destiny 2 and others. Everything I loved about those games and how they made me feel, implemented into this project. You will start in a very different looking Riltak Island (No forced PvP this time), and quest and explore like any other Adventure-RPG. Killing mobs, gathering resources, leveling up and unlocking new lands/islands as you progress. The GUI design will probably be recycled, however I am planning on a reskin to make it more stylised. Entirely new sets of equipment, no more catalogue gears; all custom made and no more guns, or any other modern-type weapon. All of which can be crafted with materials you find in your adventures. The rig will be R15 only and custom character. (Unfortunate for some, however I can only animate well with that rig type.) Level system will be pretty much the same. Also note: The original game will still be playable, this is a separate game." - Game summary written by TheSteelEagle Some more points about this game: * Weapons will behave as inventory items; no more weapon bank. Simply equip any equipment items on the go. Including potions and amulets. * Loot is no longer automatically added to the inventory, instead, any dropped loot remains on the mob corpse, and you must loot it manually. * The game will have randomised dungeons/raids! * I will add fishing! Fish will replace most healing potions. * You rejoin exactly where you left off. When you leave the game, your location is saved, and you will return in that same spot when you rejoin. * Most weapons will be upgradeable and enchantable. * Blast staffs will be given an overhaul and will be treated as the games 'abilities'. (Think of Destiny 2) * Personal island homes may become a thing! If you're interested in the plans for this game, be sure to check out the Trello' '' Fcc7dbfcaea3f3c8254320e7f5cde17d.png|Melee Weapons|link=Melee Weapons|linktext=The primary tools that you must use to vanquish those monsters! Fcc7dbfcaea3f3c8254320e7f5cde17d.png|Ranged Weapons|link=Ranged Weapons|linktext=The secondary tools that you must use to vanquish those monsters! De3158732fd5ccdabcd024d46bd134b2.png|Special Items|link=Special Items|linktext=Never feel like you have enough power with weapons? Find the Special Item to help you through your adventure! Holy_Templar_Image.jpg|Armour|link=Armour|linktext=Learn more about the current Armours in the game! '' enhancement doctor.jpg|Learn this doctor's secrets|link=Enhancements|linktext=Everything you need to know about enhancements! Bloxian_Revamp.png|Islands|link=Islands|linktext=Literally what this game is about, click to discover where you'll travel! MI_Thumb_3.png|Quests|link=Quests|linktext=Bored of fighting? Participate in Quests to earn you rewards! there goes our happy ending.png|FAQ|link=http://monsterislands.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5864|linktext=Trouble because you can't figure out what to do? Visit our FAQ! Recent Activity The Wiki Owner Statistics ''' articles with edits images uploaded active users Stay Connected Trello board: https://trello.com/b/ENvpfVxT/Discord: https://discord.gg/2aHKk5W Twitter: https://twitter.com/realsteeleagle Group Wall: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1193912 Recent Changes Home Page last edited by TheWikiaEditMachine (talk) 15:30, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Featured Pages section last edited by IDK Tabber Accommodation Note This tab is for users that cannot view the tabber below. Tabber doesn't work 100% of the time but we kept it there because it's still a convenience for users that can view it. TheSteelEagle's Twitter Forum |-|Forum= |-|TheSteelEagle's Twitter= Category:Browse